Microsoft Flow
Description Microsoft Flow allows non-technical users to connect different web apps with each other, such as email, task management and social media. While not tailored specifically to Habitica, Microsoft Flow includes an HTTP service that can be used to communicate with Habitica via its API . Installation No installation required; sign into the Microsoft Flow Website with your Microsoft ID. Usage To create a new Flow, go to the tab on the website. Flows can be based on premade Flows called "templates", or build one from scratch. There are 3 options when building from scratch, Automated, Instant, and Scheduled. Automated Flows will be triggered by an occurrence in one of the services (or "connectors") included in Microsoft Flow. Examples: * User received an email *New tweets in a certain hashtag *When an event is created Instant Flows will be triggered instantly from Microsoft Flow or from Power Apps when the user runs the flow. Scheduled Flow Flows will be run every ___ (secs/mins/hrs/days/weeks/months) according to what the user says. Action The result of the Flow. May include more than one service. For example, you may create a new To Do in Habitica and also add the deadline to your calendar with the same Flow. To interact with Habitica, choose "HTTP Service" to send an HTTP request to Habitica's API. For parameters to enter, see Examples section. Conditions and modifiers Microsoft Flow enables modifiers between the trigger and the action; different actions can be performed depending on the contents or properties of previous steps in the Flow. For example, any email from the user's boss will trigger a Flow, but only emails containing the word "project" will create a To Do on Habitica. Examples General note on MS Flow In case some of the examples below don't work, switching the order of the headers can sometimes fix the problem, i.e. specifying "Content-type" before the x-api-user and -key. The Method described under "New Wunderlist Item ..." can be applied to many tasks, such as turning flagged email into todos, or using a mobile trigger button from the MS Flow app. New Wunderlist Item to Habitica To Do This Flow creates a new Habitica To Do whenever a new Wunderlist item is added to your inbox. # TRIGGER: Wunderlist "When a new task is created"; List ID: Inbox # ACTION: 'HTTP service. #*'Method: 'POST #*'URI: 'https://habitica.com/api/v3/tasks/user #*'Headers: ' #**'x-api-user: your-x-api-user-hex-value #**'x-api-key: '''your-api-key-hex-value #**'Content-Type: application/json #* 'Body: ' { "text": "@{triggerBody()?'title'}", "type": "todo", "notes": "@{triggerBody()?'created_at'}", "priority": 2, "date": "@{triggerBody()?'due_date'}" } 3. '(optional) NOTIFICATION: '''Send a mobile notification when Flow runs *'Text: 'Wunderlist *@{triggerBody()?'title'}* task added to Habitica *'Link: 'https://habitica.com/#/tasks *'Link Label: '''@{triggerBody()?'title'} Scheduled Task Creation Creates the same task periodically. For example, add a new To Do every week to file that week's reports. # '''TRIGGER: '''Schedule - Recurrence # '''ACTION: HTTP Service #* Request to Habitica API (see Wunderlist Habitica To Do for parameters) "Habitica Email" This Flow is designed to quickly turn any email into a Habitica task, without leaving your email app. Create a "Habitica email address", then forward any email from your primary email address to instantly create a new task on Habitica. # TRIGGER: Gmail - When A New Email Arrives (Also available: Outlook, IMAP) # ACTION: HTTP Service #* Request to Habitica API (see Wunderlist Habitica To Do for parameters) # ALTERNATE TRIGGER: Outlook - When An Email is Flagged #* Using Outlook's flagging feature, create a Habitica flag, and any email you flag with it will trigger the Flow and create a new task on Habitica. Category:Extensions, Add-Ons, and Customizations